In addition to being cleansed of spots, soil or unpleasant odors, it is important for many users that textiles have a pleasant fragrance after being washed and/or dried. To this end, the textiles are often treated with a softener in a subsequent rinsing operation after the actual washing and cleaning process.
Most softeners on the market are aqueous formulations having as the main active ingredient a cationic fabric softening compound, which has one or two long chain alkyl groups in a molecule. The very popular cationic textile softener compounds comprise so-called ester quats, for example.
For towels, functional textiles, and many other cases, the use of a softener is unwanted or even unsuitable. Breathability may be impaired in breathable functional textiles, for example, when using traditional softeners with ester quats. Many consumers do not use softeners with towels because the ester quats contained in them reduce the absorbency and water uptake capacity of the towels. Consumers would nevertheless like to impart a pleasant fragrance to these items as well.
EP 2001986 A1, for example, discloses a solid fabric softening composition containing a scent and used in the main wash cycle of a washing machine.
Furthermore, more consumers are using dryers to dry textiles. Due to the elevated temperatures associated with drying in a dryer, a large portion of the fragrance imparted in washing the textiles is often lost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system, for use in a dryer, which will impart a fragrance to the textiles treated in the dryer.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.